


look into his angel eyes

by oofmybones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmybones/pseuds/oofmybones
Summary: Stephen just loves Tony's angel eyes.





	look into his angel eyes

**Author's Note:**

> its been like, 2 months or so since i posted a fic lmfao,, here's one i wrote after listening non-stop to mamma mia 2 ehehe ;)))

* * *

 

When Tony and Stephen are together, Stephen always liked to make eye contact with Tony. That seems really obsessive of the sorcerer, but to be honest, it has little to do with obsessions or any of the sort. Stephen just really _really_ likes Tony's eyes.  
  
Yes, they're just a bland shade of brown. Well, they're a shade of hazelnut brown actually, but they're bland. Apparently. Only to others though.  
  
To Stephen, Tony's eyes are something to be lost in. Actually, _fuck_ , he loves his eyes. Even if those eyes have seen too much horrors at night and day, or even if those eyes have projected a lot of pain. To Stephen, the eyes of his lover are the most wonderful things he has ever been able to see.  
  
It's a well-known fact to Stephen that Tony Stark's eyes are a wonder. His eyes are framed with long eyelashes and he has really dark eyebags, but to Stephen, that's what makes Tony's eyes really beautiful. He sees Tony's dark circles under his eyes and he remembers how many nights the man spends cooped up in his lab inventing something like a new element like he did sometime last. He sees his eyes and understands how much pain and suffering Tony has gone through, because he knows how that feels.  
  
Like, right now, Tony is next to him on the couch, and they're watching a movie. Every now and often, Tony would snuggle closer to him and he would adjust his extended arm over Tony a little to accommodate the man. Tony would look up at him sometimes too, and he meets his eyes everytime. They are as close as ever, with no space left to spare.  
  
And an hour passes by, the movie ends and the credits roll. Tony turns to face him again, and in his eyes Stephen sees something familiar in them.  
  
"I love you," Tony says, and Stephen just answers him honestly.  
  
_"I love you too."_  
  
Tony Stark smiles and his eyes smile too and _Stephen is so lovesick it hurts._

 

* * *

 

Another evening they have sometime later, Stephen takes Tony to a serene place somewhere with an empty grass field, and the stars twinkle up above, scattered like glittery dust in the sky.  
  
Tony is leaning on Stephen, with the latter's arm around him and the Cloak is somewhere off exploring their location. They sit on a small picnic blanket and cozy up to look at all the constellations formed in the night. Stephen looks at Tony and sees the sparkle in the man's eyes, ever present in only a few times and he is glad those times are most of which he catches.  
  
Tony's eyes are filled with an admiration of the night sky and the man is absolutely gorgeous. Stephen loves how his eyes hold this beauty in them. Stephen thinks, that maybe Tony is an angel because, _how could a man like him exist._  
  
Tony takes a few glances at Stephen and he tells him some old stories of when he and his mother used to do that when he was little as well. Tony knows every single constellation there is, much more than Stephen does, and knows the folklore to all of them. There's a childish way to how he tells Stephen each and every one he sees and Stephen just thinks that he should take him to places like these more often.  
  
Everytime he looks into Tony's eyes he gets a fuzzy feeling in his chest and he feels like he can't breathe. Its like his eyes are a gateway to a paradise unknown to mankind. ~~_Fuck, is Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, so damn whipped_ .~~  
  
Tony looks at Stephen again, with something lingering in his eyes again, and Stephen looks back at him.Tony wears an amused look on his face that Stephen can't understand.  
  
"Tell me Strange, what is it with my eyes that you like so much?"  
  
_Oh_ .  
  
"I love them. What's wrong with that?" Stephen answers. And its true, he loves them. Maybe too much.  
  
"Nothing. I just can't help but think you're quite obsessed with looking into  them all the time," Tony says, his tone playful.  
  
"You're too beautiful, that's what."  
  
Tony chuckles at that, and Stephen smiles. He doesn't lie.  
  
Stephen thinks, _he's got angel eyes_.

 

* * *

 

The next, they're snogging on the bed and Tony has his arms wrapped around Stephen's neck as the latter is over him and has his hands gripped tightly on Tony's waist.

  
Tony is letting out an array of whimpers, mewls and moans, as Stephen grinds into him and has his hands roam all over Tony's body. Stephen's tongue is in Tony's mouth and the two share deep, passionate kisses.  
  
Stephen pulls away and Tony's eyes flutter open. All at once, Stephen sees affection and lust in those hazel eyes and right then and there he kisses the other man again with the same vigor. Tony's lips are red and swollen and his are probably too, but kissing is too fun and Tony's lips are _sweet as sugarcane._  
  
They end up spending a night together getting intoxicated in each other's arms but Stephen can hardly care about anything else.  
  
When they wake up the next morning, Tony is cuddled to Stephen with his back on Stephen's front, Stephen encasing him under the covers. Stephen is the first to wake up, as always and he marvels at his lover beside him. Tony is as peaceful as a child when he sleeps, as rarely as he does, and Stephen relishes into the sight of him sleeping every time they spend a lazy morning like that together.  
  
The sun streams into the white, pristine curtains to wake Tony up and the minute he opens his eyes to the morning light, Stephen is still right beside him.  
  
He sees Tony's hazel brown eyes lazily looking up and him, and on his face forms a smile. Tony is a goddamn angel with those _fucking_ eyes, he swears.  
  
Stephen reminds himself to always, _always_ spend as many lazy mornings with Tony as he could for the rest of his life. Just to look into those angel eyes.

 

~~_What a fucking angel._ ~~

 

Has Stephen mentioned he loves Tony Stark's eyes?

  ~~~~

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> oop drop some kudos and comments if u like :) !!


End file.
